Seth's Struggle
by jazztasticness
Summary: Seth has moved to England, after the remainder of his pack moved away from La Push when the vampires left. His new friend has a baby, and the baby has an enemy. R&R please, peeps.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: it appears that there arn't many stories about Seth, so i wrote one. my other two stories have had a limited number of reviews, but i'm determined to keep trying until i get at least five subscribers (notincluding Wulf, Chrissy, Nia and Mel, you're my friends. you HAVE to subscribe.

* * *

Seth slumped down on the red leather sofa and sighed heavily. He was all alone. The pack had dispersed now that the Cullens had gone, and everyone had imprinted, including Leah. But he hadn't. He sighed again and looked at the pictures moving on the screen in front of him, but he wasn't paying attention.

He had decided to move to England as soon as he finished high school. No one else was around any more: Embry was living in Cyprus, Sam and Emily had their twins in California, Quil was with Claire and her mum in Mauritius and Jake was with the Cullens in Alaska. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, moving to England. A fresh start, he had told his mother and Charlie. But this smaller than Forks small town lifestyle was beginning to irk him.

He had enrolled into a well recognised sixth form college, St. Mary's, in Blackburn. After studying the past of his pack with Sam, he had gained a liking for history, so was studying English Lit Lang Combined, Classical Civilisations, Modern History and Medieval History. He had dropped out of American high school before his junior year, so didn't have the necessary qualifications to get into the college without sitting an exam. That was what he'd just been doing, and boy was his brain whacked.

His accommodation was rather pleasant, by his standards. The Cullens were sending him £1000 a week to live off, after he had helped them so much. That was enough to rent two five bed roomed detached houses, with some left over, but he went for a cheap, fully furnished, classy two bed roomed apartment in Oswaldtwistle. The area was quiet, but youthful. It was in the so called "better half" of Ozzy, so he was almost guaranteed to not be attacked by chavs and gypsies. The rent was only £200 a week, so he had plenty left over to spend on food, clothes, entertainment etc. and he was also saving up for a moped.

There was a family living in the flat next to his. A woman, her teenage daughter, and her baby daughter. Kirsty, the teenager, was Seth's age and would be going to St. Mary's as well. There was a nursery on the campus where she could drop three month old Tammy. Elaine, Kirsty's mum, was an alcoholic. She was rarely at home and Seth kept an eye out for Kirsty. Her ex-boyfriend, Tammy's father, had abandoned her when she found out she was pregnant. And he was out to harm her, she knew it.

His phone bleeped and he immediately read the text message. It was from Kirsty:

_Want me to bring you some tea? Mum has stormed off again. Don't know when she'll be back._

He replied to her instantly. After having gone through Bella's hardship with her, he was very protective of his girl mates.

_Sure, sure. Come over anytime. You want the spare room?_

_Yes please :). Thanks. Btw, it's spag bol._

He smiled to himself. Spaghetti Bolognese was her specialty, and was amazing.

He jumped up to go and help her over. He let himself into her apartment and heard Tammy crying in the living room. Kirsty bustled through the entrance way, stopping to give Seth a quick hug, before scooping her daughter up. The little girl was instantaneously soothed.

"You head on over, I'll get your stuff," he offered.

"Thanks. Our bags are on my bed, tea is in a tub on top of the oven, and her travel cot is folded up under her crib," she said and placed the baby into her pram.

Seth held the door open for her as she manpowered the pram through the narrow doorway. He balanced both rucksacks on his left shoulder, the tub of spaghetti in this left hand and the travel cot and blankets in this right. This was one of the moments he was thankful for his supernatural strength. When he reached his own door, Kirsty was waiting with an outstretched hand to take the food. He gladly obliged before making his way up the narrow staircase to deposit the rest of the items he was carrying in the spare room.

Kirsty cradled her tiny baby and watched Seth erecting the cot. The dark skinned boy's huge, yet gentle presence, was a huge relief to her. His warm touch always made her melt into him, and even Tammy was soothed just by the sound of his loud snoring at night. He stood up and made his way to her in one fluid movement.

"You ok?" he asked, slipping one hand round her back.

"I guess,"

"And what is that supposed to mean? I can tell you're upset,"

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. He gently stroked her cheek and held baby Tammy's hand with his finger and thumb. Despite the short time he had been here, these two girls were like family to him.

"I think that you should leave this little one with me, go for a nice relaxing bath, and when you come out I'll have spag bol served up, baby in bed, and a good ol' flick for us to watch. How does that sound?"

"Like a dream come true, if I'm honest. Here, Tammy, go to uncle Seth,"

He held the baby carefully; he was always afraid his strength would crush her, but it hadn't happened so far. He slid her into her pram and locked the front door after pinning a note to it telling Kirsty he'd gone to get a film. He stepped out onto the street and made a left turn, towards Accrington, which housed the local Blockbuster. In his peripheral vision he saw a figure dressed in black, and there was a familiar smell in the air, but he couldn't quite place it. If he didn't have Tammy with him, he would have gone to check it out, but she was more important than satisfying his curiosity. But he would snoop around later….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seth loved walking with Tammy. She was always so quiet when he was around. He thought back to when he was living in La Push; all babies had seemed to be calm when a werewolf was around. They must be able to sense that they are protected or something, he thought. He knew Kirsty would be in the bath for a good two hours at least, making the most of her freedom, so he had time to amble along into Accy, showing Tammy what she was missing out on by lying in her pram, asleep.

He had to admit though, he did feel rather conspicuous. Kirsty being a typical female had decided it would be oh so _cute _and _sweet_ if her little girl had everything _pink _and _fluffy_. He begged to differ as his peers sneered at him as he pushed the pram through the town centre. Yeah, he felt silly.

He had become a familiar face at Blockbuster, seeing as every other day when Kirsty's mum walked off he came down to find something to occupy her with. He scanned the shelves, searching. Ah, "Much Ado About Nothing", that should do her. She was a very intelligent girl, despite the fact that she had gotten knocked up when she was sixteen, but that was hardly her fault. It takes two to tango. She had gotten six As, four A*s and two Bs at GCSE, so she wasn't dumb. And one of those A*s was in child development, so Tammy was in safe hands.

He paid for the film and bought some cheap pop and sweets from Home and Bargain on his return journey. Back on his own street, he surveyed the area, looking for the figure dressed in black, but he saw no sign of them. Nothing looked or smelled suspicious at either his or Kirsty's front door. The familiar scent he had smelt earlier had dispersed.

He could hear Kirsty's humming as she rinsed her hair under the shower. He snuck into his apartment quietly and whisked Tammy into her baby bouncer before flitting into the kitchen to zap the food and serve it up. As the spaghetti span around in the microwave he changed Tammy's still clean nappy and dressed her in her (pink) sleep suit and tucked her into the cot, flicking the switch on the built in sheep mobile. Her lit some candles on the table and set some relaxing music going. He wanted to make Kirsty happy, and he knew romantic dinners was the best way to do that. He changed into one of his better tops and served up the meal, with the added touch of non-alcoholic sparkling red grape spritzer.

Kirsty came out of the spare room in her trademark pink satin pjs. The living room was lit only by candles and Seth greeted her with a de-thorned rose from the communal garden the residents of the apartment shared. She flushed as red as the rose and melted into his warm hug.

"Ciao, Madame. Would you care to join me for a meal?" he said in as good an Italian accent he could.

She just stood there and smiled, overwhelmed by his efforts.

"Please, take a seat," he said and chivalrously pulled out a chair at the head of the table.

She sat down and he pushed the chair closer to the table for her. She twiddled the rise in her fingers and stared in awe at the small dining room. Seth sure didn't do things by half. She hoped he wasn't getting the wrong ideas about her. She was flattered, but he was more like a big brother to her, and an uncle to Tammy.

"You, didn't have to do all this, you know," she said a they both began eating, trying to create as little mess as possible with the sauce.

"Yes I did. You were upset. We can't have that, can we?"

"Hmm… I suppose not. Thank you,"

"No problem. Tammy is nicely tucked into bed, sleeping like a baby,"

"Wow, you got her to sleep so quickly? You must have a gift!" he smiled at her words and his mind cast back to his theory of werewolves calming children.

They ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally glancing up from their plate to smile at each other, sometimes slightly awkwardly. Seth cleared the table afterwards and threw the plates into the dishwasher, a housewarming present from Esme. Kirsty moved over to the sofa and snuggled into the blanket Seth always kept on it for her to sit on, as the leather could get quite cold.

"Movie time?" she asked Seth as he plonked down next to her.

"Of course. A Shakespeare classic, that okay with you?"

"You know me to well,"

"Maybe it's a gift," he quoted.

He hopped up and slotted the DVD into the player and hit PLAY. He vanished from Kirsty's sight for a few seconds as he went to get the film munchies he had bought.

"Curly Wurly?" he offered.

"Sure," she said, taking the chocolate bar and beaming at him.

He slipped his arm over the back of the sofa and she leaned into him. As the film progressed, they became ever more cuddled up, until the point that Kirsty had her head in Seth's lap and he was running his fingers through her hair.

It was rather late and she was yawning heavily, fighting to keep her eyes open. She forced herself to sit up causing Seth's arm to move with her body until it was draped around her shoulders.

"Tired?" he asked jokingly.

"Shattered,"

"Go to bed then, we can finish watching this tomorrow, if you like,"

"Thanks, Seth, you're the best," she said, and yawned again.

"I know," he chuckled.

Kirsty hauled herself up the stairs and Seth followed closely behind, his arms ready to catch her if she stumbled due to her tiredness. They both stood at the doorway and watched baby Tammy sleeping soundly, the sheep still jumping over their fences above her head.

"She's the spitting image of you," Seth whispered into Kirsty's ear.

"Is that a compliment?"

"Of course. She's beautiful," he placed his hand between her shoulder blades and let her lean back against it.

"Why are you always so warm?" she enquired.

"Indian blood, I guess," he lied, letting out a nervous laugh.

"It's nice; makes me feel good,"

"You're my girls, it's my job. You're like my baby sisters," he paused, "well, my sister and my niece,"

She turned around and leaned into his chest. His arms moved around her back and he held her close, but gently.

"College on Monday, your first day," she said to him, as the November half term holidays were drawing to a close.

"Oh, don't remind me. That's if I pass that exam,"

"You will have, trust me,"

He raised one eyebrow mockingly, twisted her body so she was facing the bed and pushed her onto it.

"Go to sleep, Kirsty. I'm in the next room if you need me. Please don't need me. I'm tired," hw whined slightly.

"Night Seth,"

"G'night,"

In the early hours of the morning, Seth felt a cold form slide into his bed. He guessed immediately that it was Kirsty and that the heating had gone off again.

"Did you wrap Tammy up?" he asked instinctively.

"Yeah, now I just need wrapping up," she hinted and snuggled close to him.

He rolled onto his back and let Kirsty use his bare torso as a pillow. He rubbed her back with his warm hands to warm her up and then settled into a nice cuddle, falling asleep again very quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They both woke up a few hours later to Tammy's crying. Seth left Kirsty in the nice warm bed and went to check on the baby. He brought her back into his own room and handed her to Kirsty, who had propped herself up with pillows, ready to feed her.

"You want me to leave?" Seth asked as Kirsty began to unbutton her pyjama top.

"Nah, you can stay. Just don't stand there gawking," he instantly closed his dropping jaw and sat next to her.

She was incredibly beautiful, and had a perfect body, even after having little Tammy. He watched as she held her daughter, cooing to her gently as she suckled. Kirsty was not a stereotypical teenage mum. In fact, Seth was pretty certain she was a better mum than most women, just because of the shear love she had for her baby. He knew Kirsty was hiding something from him, but he didn't push her to tell him.

"Was that nice, my darling?" She cooed when Tammy pulled away.

"Yes, mummy," Seth said in a high bitched baby voice.

Kirsty laughed at him and placed the baby in his arms. Her face lit up when ever Seth held her, and he felt all fuzzy inside. He shifted her and held one arm up behind Kirsty.

"Group cuddle?" he hinted.

She snuggled down next to him and kissed her baby's bare feet. His arms wrapped around her and he gave a small squeeze of appreciation. He loved cuddling up to her and the baby. In fact, he loved both of them. But he daren't start a relationship, in case he imprinted on someone else.

Later, Tammy was put down for a nap and the teens began to resume watching the film. Seth had to admit, he wasn't really into it. His mind began drifting elsewhere. He looked over Kirsty's body, imagining himself in her pants…. No, he couldn't think like that. He gave her one last longing glance and turned his attention to the outside world. It looked like a typical October day. Cold, windy, clouded over. The brown leaves blew by the window and the branches of the tree flailed uncontrollably. His acute hearing picked up a snuffle from Tammy upstairs. If he heard it again, he would go to her. As if Tammy has read his thoughts, she let out a louder whimper that even Kirsty heard, but she couldn't identify it.

"I think that was Tams, I'll go check on her," Seth said, bounding to his feet.

He wrapped the blanket around Kirsty, pulling it up to her neck to protect her from the lack of heating, before taking the stairs three at a time with his long legs. Tammy smiled up at him from the travel got, melting his heart. Gently, he lifted her up and cuddled her close, planting a tiny kiss on her tiny head.

"SETH?!?!" he heard a scream, then a loud crash, as if glass was breaking.

Holding the infant in the crook of his arm, he bolted down the stairs. There were shards of glass in the hallway, and the living room floor was covered in it. Kirsty was huddled up on the sofa, trembling. He smelled he air, checking for blood. There was non. He gave her a quick hug and the baby and shot out of the broken window onto the small, square front lawn. There was that smell again. Stronger than yesterday… it reminded him of… Leah.

He stormed back in and swiped the phone up from the desk. He banged the number in with his powerful fingers and his face turned red with anger. There was a click as Leah answered the phone.

"Seth, hi! How are you?" his older sister said.

"Not fine at all! What the hell do you think you're playing at?" he bellowed.

"What? What happened, lil bro?"

"You know damn fucking well what happened. Who are you trying to kid?" Kirsty winced at his choice of language and covered Tammy's ears.

"Seth, explain please. You're scaring me,"

"You, have been here, throwing bricks through my apartment window! I can smell you all over the place, so don't deny it,"

"What? Me? Seth, I'm with Justin, in Georgia. Not in England,"

"Then why can I smell you?"

"Don't ask me," Tammy was beginning to cry, "Is that that baby crying? Seth, go be with her and call me back later. I'll call Carlisle,"

"Fine, and thanks," and he hung up.

"Seth, what was all that about?"

"I… I have a secret, Kirst. And I'm afraid that if I tell you, I'll never see you again,"

"Surely it can't be that bad. What is it? Do you change into a werewolf by moonlight or something?"

He gave her a blank stare, "Not just by moonlight. Whenever I want,"

"Stop pulling my leg now. Just tell me what's the matter then we can fix this," she moved closer to hug him.

He accepted her into his arms, but it wasn't the comforting hug she usually got from him.

"You don't believe me,"

"Seth, there are no such things as werewolves, right?"

"Wrong. Step back," he said and extracted himself.

He closed his eyes and felt himself burning. Before Kirsty, stood a horse sized wolf. The look of terror on her face made Seth's heart break, and he lay down in front of her and licked her toes.

"Seth? Is that… no. You're kidding with me. There's no such thing as werewolves!" she wanted to back away, but she was frozen to the spot.

Seth phased back and sat in front of Kirsty, stark naked. He looked down at his manhood and blushed. Even Kirsty, in her shocked state, couldn't help smiling.

"I'm not fooling. I swear. And, another wolf through the brick through the window, it smelled like my sister, and she is the only female wolf in existence,"

"Will… will you hurt me?"

"What? No, no way. Absolutely not. We exist to protect you, from other things that don't exist,"

"Like what, Seth? Ogres? Trolls? Vampires?

"Third time lucky,"

She stumbled and Seth reached forward to catch her. She slumped into him and her whole body shook. Tammy was on the sofa, silent. Her eyes were tear stained and her nappy was full.

"Go look after Tammy. She needs her mother," Seth coaxed her to the sofa and eased her down., "Promise me you wont leave. I'm just going to find some pants," his words forced a smile to her lips and she nodded.

Surely, his personality would be the same. Gentle, caring, loving. And he did say he was there to look after her. She decided to make good on her promise and stayed, cuddling her daughter.

Seth returned, with a changing mat and nappy. He tried to take Tammy from Kirsty to change her, but she held tight to her baby.

"Fair enough. I completely understand. Here, mind the glass. I think it's safer to change her on the table until this gets cleaned up,"

Kirsty could only nod. As she changed Tammy, Seth swept up the glass. The smell of the wolf lingered in the house, and irritated his nose.

"Kirsty, I have to find her,"

"What? The wolf?" she was able to talk at last.

"Yes. She'll have a pack, and an alpha. They'll see me as a threat, and that can't happen. Leah says she's calling some old friends of mine, and they are a threat to this pack. I don't know if she's calling the rest of the Quileutes, but if she does, please know that you will be perfectly safe. I swear,"

"Is your pack different from these old friends?"

"Extremely. Don't freak, please, but they are a clan of vampires. They wont hurt you though, I swear, they call themselves vegetarians. They live off animal blood. My pack has an agreement with them. They are harmless,"

"This… this is a lot to take in,"

"I know. They wont be here till Monday at the earliest. And you and Tammy will be safely at college then.,"

"What about you? It's your first day,"

"I'll make up an excuse. I'll say family are visiting, which they are,"

"How close are you to these vampires?"

"Very. Jacob, the alpha, has a… bond with Renesmee. I'll explain about her later,"

"Is Tammy safe?"

"She'll be safer with those vampires than she would be in a hospital,"

Kirsty nodded and finished with Tammy. She walked over to Seth and tentatively leaned into him, being careful not to suffocate the baby in her arms. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and placed

A soft kiss on her head.


End file.
